


Flowers

by the_yellow_paladin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute floral and badass kings, Flowers, Fluff, Jace and Meliorn are kings, Love them, Other, Royalty, That's just minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_paladin/pseuds/the_yellow_paladin
Summary: Meliorn and Jace have a day off to relax and they just settle in the greenhouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This should be cute I hope

 

    Jace walked into the Palace's green house carrying a stack off books, a gift from his trip to the library prior, and began to search for his husband.

    He couldn't help but to smile as he caught sight of Meliorn sat in front of a section of roses of many different colors, his sketch book on his lap and his pencils being put to use for them first time in what seemed like months.

    Meliorn didn't notice Jace's presence until the taller King took a seat next to him, opening the top book on his stack, a small book with a thin spine and blue cover, and began to read, leaning against Meliorn as he did so.

   Meliorn grinned and spoke up, still sketching away. "Hello, my love," he said, his voice soft and smooth and just a bit above a whisper.

   Jace looked up from his book in order to place a kiss to Meliorns cheek. "Hello, my flower," he replied, his voice also a soft whisper.

     They both took notice to the quiet of the greenhouse and decided to not speak, and if they did, to do so in whispers.

   Jace noticed that Meliorn had one of the roses he was sketching was in his hair, this rose yellow. It looked beautifully on Meliorn and Jace couldn't help but grin, loving how his husband could do literally anything and Jace would just fall more in love. 

  Non-the-less, he said nothing. He simply leaned more into Meliorn and continued reading his book.


End file.
